


Pressure

by Dance_in_the_Dark



Series: Sirius Orion Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: kinda song fic but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark
Summary: Just a little Sirius Black drabble I came up with. Has a few lines of How Far I'll Go from Moana but a bit different.
Series: Sirius Orion Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017225
Kudos: 5





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Would you read this if I made it into a full story?

Ten-year-old Sirius Black looked at himself in the mirror. He was going to a ball with his family and as Heir Black, he had to look his best. But he couldn’t act like his parents wanted him to act. It wasn’t him. He didn’t think all muggleborns were bad, he didn’t think purebloods were better, he didn’t think homosexuality was bad. But his family did. As he was adjusting his tie, he started singing softly.

“ _ I know everyone in this family has a role in this family. Maybe I can roll with mine.”  _

He stopped adjusting his tie and undid the ribbon keeping his hair up. He stood up straight. 

“ _ I can lead with pride, I can make us strong, I’ll be satisfied if I play along. But the voice inside sings a different song _ ”

Tears of anger welled up in his eyes and he punched the wall next to his mirror.

“ _ What is wrong with me?! _ ”

He asked as a few tears ran down his face. He quickly wiped his tears and he looked in the mirror again, making sure he still looked good. He did. He double checked his appearance before going down stairs where Regulus was waiting. 

Soon, Orion and Walburga Black came down and the family left. Three unknowing of the pressure the fourth was under, and what he might do to relieve it.


End file.
